Unexpected
by joy812
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy are married, but what if Darcy found another woman? Or did he? A story about unexpected twists and how the love between two people will always stay strong!
1. Chapter 1: Happiness

**Chapter 1 **

I knew for a long time how very arrogant and proud the man seemed to be. I saw him stroll down a country road looking like he was better than all the rest. My sisters agreed with me on how prejudiced this man was and how badly he thought of lower class people.

However, I could not help but think in the back of my mind that this man was a wonderful man, a man with money who would lend to anyone who asked for it. I looked at the man in a rather different way after he paid for Lydia's wedding. I thought that this man had no prejudice, just shyness and bad choices. He made up for them in the end, though.

When he said those words to me, I almost melted. This man was the wonderful man I was bound to marry. And so I did.

Mr. Darcy and I know that we will spend the rest of our lives together. It's so strange, however, when people look at me. Then they look at my husband and make a subtle scowl. But I notice, and so does Mr. Darcy. "Remember, Mrs. Darcy, my love, that nobody will ever say anything that will take me away from you," he tells me. I try not to get perplexed by all the staring and whispering. Many people would not have counted on a rich man of £10,000 a year would marry someone with much less money.

His aunt still does not approve me. When we visit Rosings, she often will interrogate me with questions that are impossible to answer or have a stupid response to make me sound insolent. She is trying to find out one little thing to have proof that I am not allowed in the Darcy family. My husband tries to help by bringing her on another subject to talk about. But it seems everything comes back to me not being worthy of Mr. Darcy's love.

When we would get back home, he would ask me to play the pianoforte. "But, dear, you know that I do not play well, unlike your sister."

"Mrs. Darcy," he says, "You play beautifully. No you may not be as good as Georgiana, but you still play better than most girls."

"Thank you my darling, but please. Can't Georgiana play tonight?" I ask. "I would rather have good music fill the air than my interesting squabble of notes."

"Georgiana is out tonight, Mrs. Darcy. Your music is as beautiful as you are."

"Mr. Darcy, please. I would rather not play tonight. We could have tea and watch the moon tonight instead. We could listen to the crickets and just be together. That would make me completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy." He smiled his smile that makes me feel like I'm on air.

"Yes, Lizzie, we can watch the moon, the stars, and listen to the crickets." I smiled with him.

"It is quite warm today, much warmer than I anticipated, my dear. I will go get ready for a warm night."

"As shall I, Mrs. Darcy. I will have the housekeeper make tea and place it out on the balcony." I smiled and walked out of the room.

I stepped into my bedroom and opened my clothes cupboard. All my nightgowns lay on folded on the floor. But the one I wanted to wear was not there. I closed the door and looked around. Sure enough, the housekeeper had known that it would be warm and laid the nightgown and my shoes on my bed. I changed and pulled my hair into a bun, as it was down and in a braid.

I walked onto the balcony to see that my husband was sitting by a blanket that had tea already on it. I didn't make a sound. I had to be silent in order to surprise him. I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders. It's hard to believe that a rich man who doesn't do much heavy work could be so strong. His smiled and looked up at me. His eyes were like diamonds in the candlelight. "Hello, Mr. Darcy," I said. I sat down next to him.

"Tea, Mrs. Darcy?" I nodded and smiled. He poured a cup of tea for me and then for him. I sipped it, smiling. "You are smiling quite a lot, Lizzie," he said observantly.

"Yes, my love. I love being out of doors. I love being with you, Mr. Darcy. You are my wedded husband and that makes me completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."

"I am so happy you feel that way." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. And then he kissed my cheek, then my nose and then my other cheek. Then he leaned in even more and kissed my lips. "I feel the same way, Mrs. Darcy."

And we kept there, looking at the moon and the stars. We sipped tea and talked about the rest of our lives. I love Mr. Darcy, my husband, my darling.


	2. Chapter 2:  Good News

**Chapter 2**

I received a letter today from my good friend, Charlotte Lucas, or Charlotte Collins, as she is now called. I have not heard from her in so long, and I was starting to get worried. I was so glad and relieved to receive this letter. I hastened to open it, ready to hear what it said.

_My Dear Friend Lizzie:_

_I know that I have not been keeping up with my letters very well. I am very truly sorry for this. I just never have the time anymore! However, I finally have time to sit down at in the drawing room at the little table in the corner and write to you. Oh, Lizzie, I have so much to tell you, I'm not sure my hand is up to the writing. I shall try my best._

_First thing I must tell you, Lizzie, is that Mr. Collins and I will be having a baby! I am going to be a mother! I was so happy to find out this wonderful news, and I know you are also very happy! I will have to have you stay with us when the baby comes. I just found out a week ago, so I am not quite sure when the baby will come. I will be visiting a doctor soon. My husband is excited, but I can tell he is nervous. He is not the best with children and has never been around them much. I wonder what this will be like. When I informed Lady Catherine of the wonderful news, she was ecstatic. She told me that it is a wonderful thing to have a child. I cannot wait!_

_Oh, Lizzie, I miss you so! How are you and your husband? I still cannot wrap my head around the fact that you married Mr. Darcy. You are a very lucky woman, Lizzie. He is a wonderful man, as Lady Catherine always says. But she tells me that she did not expect that he would marry you. I cannot see why not, however. I just tell her how wonderful you are and how you are a very good person inside and out. Do not worry about her. I hope she does not give you a hard time. How is Mr. Darcy? Is he as charming as you said in your last letter to me? Oh, I still smile when I think about it all. It is all so wonderful._

_ I have not heard from your family in such a while. Not even Jane has written me. I wonder how she is getting along with Mr. Bingley. I am so happy they were married. They are so perfect together._

_ Oh, Lizzie, you must come and stay with us for a week or so. You can help me prepare for my baby to come! I do wish you accept. I do miss you! Please respond as soon as you can. You are always welcome in the Collins's home._

_ Your Dear Friend, Charlotte_

I smiled when I finished the letter. I could not believe that Charlotte was going to be a mother! I hurried to the parlor, where Mr. Darcy was writing letters of business. "Darling?" I ask.

He turns and smiles at me. He stands and bows, while I curtsy shortly. "Hello, Lizzie," he says. "What is it?"

"I received a letter from Mrs. Collins, my friend Charlotte."

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but now I know why. They are going to have a baby." Mr. Darcy smiled wide and let out a happy laugh. "She asked if I would like to go and stay with them for a week. Would that be alright?"

"Of course. Would you like me to come with you? It has been a while since I have seen Mr. and Mrs. Collins."

"Oh, if you want to, but you do not have to." He smiled. "Maybe you should stay here and take care of your estate. Besides, isn't your sister coming back soon? You should probably be here to welcome her."

"Oh, Georgiana will not mind me being gone. She understands. I am gone most of the time, remember." I did remember. Although, since we have been married, he has not been called on business or to stay with his aunt or with his good friend, Mr. Bingley. I hadn't seen Mr. Bingley, or his wife, my sister Jane, in the longest time. I missed my eldest sister. But when I thought about it, I hadn't seen anyone of my family in ages. I haven't seen Jane, Lydia, Kitty, Mary, Mama, or even Papa. That thought made me sad and uncomfortable. But I couldn't be sad about that now. I was going to see Charlotte and the man whom my parents wanted me to marry: Mr. Collins. I was still ecstatic about Charlotte becoming a mother. It was just too good to be true, and I hoped it was true. "You go, Mrs. Darcy, and I will watch the estate. But I will be anticipating your return, my love. Write back to Mrs. Collins, telling her that you'll arrive in a week's time. And write that I say hello and congratulations to her and her husband."

"I will, my love, I will. Thank you." He smiled and went back to his work. He works hard numerous times a day and many times in a week. I do not feel sad about him working as long as I will spend the rest of my life with him, then I am happy.

I sit at a little table in the corner of the study that my husband has given me. He told me that I could sit at the larger table with him, but I insisted that I needed a private space for my own "letters of business." At this, my husband laughed. I start to compose my letter. I could hear Mr. Darcy writing quickly in the middle of the room. His hand moved quickly and with accuracy. My hand moves slower but with more grace. I dipped my quill in the ink and started to write.

_Dearest Charlotte:_

_I received your letter today and it was so nice to hear from you. I too have missed you and I am so happy you asked me to stay with you. I am happy to tell you that I will be coming in about a week's time. My husband will not be able to come, however, for he has to watch the estate and his sister will be returning quite soon. I do love his sister dearly, but I've missed you more. My husband gives his best wishes to you and your husband._

_I know this will be different coming from me in person. I give my ecstatic congratulations! It puts a smile on my face knowing that you will be a mother soon! I am so happy for you and Mr. Collins. Again, I shall be seeing you in about a week's time. I will look forward to it until the day comes._

_ Your Dearest Friend, Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3: Staying with Charlotte

**Chapter 3**

When the day finally came for me to leave for the Collins's, I was very excited. My husband, although happy that I was seeing my dear friend, but I could see in his eyes that he would miss me. "You won't be gone long will you?" he asked me, touching my cheek with his thumb.

"Not long, but I need to see her. Besides, Georgiana will be home a few days. You won't be lonely. You could always visit your aunt too, and maybe then I'll see you. Mr. Collins will probably have me see her again," I said smiling. He smiled too.

"If you do, remember not to let her anger you. You are my wife, my love, Mrs. Darcy, and she cannot change that."

"Yes, I know." I looked down. I know I will miss him. I've been with him ever since we were married. But, I needed to see my friend. "I will miss you. I will not be gone long. I will probably be gone at most a week. I have to help Charlotte prepare for her child. I am so happy for her."

"As am I, Mrs. Darcy. Please offer my congratulations to her and her husband."

"I told her in the letter, but I will surely tell them again. You will come and see the child when the baby is born, yes?"

"Of course I will come. It will be a wonderful day when the baby comes." He smiled. He stroked my cheek again and kissed my forehead. My bag was in the carriage and he helped me in. "I will miss you Lizzie. I love you so much." He stood taller and kissed my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Darcy. Say hello and offer my apologies to your sister."

"I shall, Lizzie. I shall. Be safe." He strokes my hand and I step into the carriage. As it leaves, I wave goodbye through the window in the back. He waves back and I watch him become smaller as I travel down the path to Charlotte's home.

I watched the fields and small homes pass me by as I traveled down country roads. It all looked so peaceful and beautiful. I almost wished that Mr. Darcy and I would find a small home here instead of the large estate we live in now. I knew though, that he would not change to a smaller house. He loves the estate very much. It does have a nice view.

The trip didn't take very long because the driver knew a short cut. We made it there in few hours rather than a few days. I could almost see the small estate that Mr. Collins owned. I could also almost see the large estate of Rosings. Then I started to think about how Lady Catherine is always trying to tear Mr. Darcy and me apart. I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head.

The carriage gave a sudden jerk and stopped. The driver shouted, "We have arrived, Madame!"

The footman opened the door and helped me out. The driver grabbed my bags and walked with me to the door. He set one bag down and knocked on the door. When the door opened, I saw that it was Mr. Collins who gave a smile and grabbed the bags from the driver. "Thank you, sir, for bringing her so far." The driver bowed to us both and headed back to the carriage and took off. Mr. Collins looked at me and said, "How long has it been Mrs. Darcy? We have missed seeing you."

"Yes, I feel the same way. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

"Of course you are always welcome. Charlotte is not here at the moment. She is visiting Lady Catherine and she wanted somebody to be home to wait for you. She'll be home very soon, though."

"Why is she visiting her and you're not?" I asked. Mr. Collins knew Lady Catherine before he met Charlotte. I really hoped that Charlotte would not say anything about me visiting her for a week. Lady Catherine may want to see me and tell me about how I am not good enough for her nephew.

"Oh, Lady Catherine wanted to talk to Mrs. Collins about the new baby. I'm hoping that you've heard. I still cannot believe that I will be a father."

"Yes, I did hear, and Mr. Darcy and I offer our sincere congratulations."

"Thank you. Now, why don't you come in? I'll help you with the bags to your room. You can rest there or join me in the sitting room for some tea."

"Thank you Mr. Collins. This is very nice."

"You are always welcome here."

I decided to stay in the room that was made up for me. I sat in the room, in the chair by the window, and read one of the many books I brought. Soon enough, I heard a carriage come up the path. My heart quickened hoping the person inside was my best friend. It was and I watched her step out. I hurried out of the room and out the door to meet her. But her husband beat me to it. He kissed her softly and held her close for a few seconds. Then she saw me and wriggled out of his grasp. "Lizzie!" she exclaimed and ran to me. She gave a large and tight hug. Charlotte hugged me for a long time and I hugged her back. When she finally let go, she said, "Oh, it's been so long, Lizzie! I've missed you so! Oh, come inside and have some tea!" She turned to her husband and smiled. "I'm sorry, darling, but Lizzie and I have so much to talk about. Please have one of the housekeepers come and fetch us when supper is ready."

"Of course I will, love." He smiled and walked around the back to see about the gardens that wrapped around the house. Charlotte took hold of my hand and led me inside the house and into her private study. There was a tray already on the small table, as well as a small bowl of sugar and cream. I could hear, almost inaudibly, Mr. Collins discussing matters with the groundskeeper about the gardens and trees.

"Lizzie, would you like some tea?"

"I would love some, thank you, Mrs. Collins."

"Oh, Lizzie, please call me Charlotte. It's strange of you calling me Mrs. Collins." She poured the tea in a cup for her and me. Then she took a sop and smiled. "This tea is wonderful." She set the cup down and looked at me. "Lizzie, I spoke to Lady Catherine today." She paused and looked at me intensely. "She tried asking me questions about your personality. I always tell her that you are the kindest and most thoughtful people I know, which is true. I also tell her that you love your husband very much."

"I do, Charlotte. I don't understand why she wants to keep me away from him."

"I'm not quite sure either, to be honest. But she knows you are here, though. I told her."

"You told her that I'm here? Charlotte, now she is going to want to see me and interrogate me! And Mr. Darcy is not here to defend me and our love as he usually does."

"Lizzie, please, I told her that you would not be here long." She paused and sipped her tea. She shook her head and smiled. "Well, it's a happy day that you are here. Let us talk about happier things in the world."

I smiled. "You're going to be a mother, Charlotte," I reminded her. Her face lit up and I could see that her eyes were smiling as well. For the rest of that afternoon, we talked about her baby.


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

**Chapter 4**

I stayed at Charlotte's home longer than I had wanted. However, it wasn't a bad thing to stay longer. Charlotte and I would walk to town and through fields. I've never seen her so happy, and I wasn't sure whether it was the fact that she was going to be a mother or the fact that I was staying a little longer. It was strange staying a little longer. I started to think about home and my husband more often. When I would wake up in the morning, I would look for him right next to me, but all I found was bed. Sighing, I would stand from my bed and sit by the window.

One day, when I woke up, it dawned on me that I had not written my husband since I'd been at the Collins's. However, I had not heard from him. This did not faze me, though, because I knew that he was busy with business letters. He always was. Even that did not bother me. That was what gave him the fortune of £10,000 a year. So, I walked into Charlotte's study silently at looked for some paper and some ink along with a quill. Once I came across some, I sat at the little table and chair and started to compose my letter to Mr. Darcy.

_My Dear Husband:_

_I am sure that you have heard by now that I will not be returning home as soon as I had hoped. I hope I am not troubling you so by staying longer. I do miss you dearly and I'm sure you feel the same. Mr. Collins and his wife hope you are well, which I've told them you are. Lady Catherine has not asked me to come and speak with her, which I suppose is a very good thing. I do not have you to defend our love because she will not listen to me. I hope to be leaving very soon on account of I miss you too much. I've never stayed this long of a time away from you since before we were married. After that it was just us for a long time._

_Once I return home, I am thinking I should write to my family and ask them to visit us for a time. I am sure they will be happy to oblige. We can discuss this when I return to Pemberley. I love you, Mr. Darcy. I hope to see you soon, well and waiting for me._

_Yours: Lizzie_

I knew that he may not receive this letter until I return, but that was a chance I had to take. He needed to know that I love him, even if I've told him innumerable times. I had the mail-carrier take the letter away immediately so as not to waste time.

I noticed that my friend and her husband were still asleep. I wandered throughout the house and soon decided to take a stroll around the fields and gardens. I slipped on some shoes and my coat, as it was chilly outside, and stepped outside quietly. The sun was just rising and it looked so beautiful. The colors around the sun were bright and extraordinary. I sighed and kept walking. The birds were chirping and it looked as if everything was finally coming to life for the day. I saw small animals run in and out of the trees in the forest very close by the house. The flowers were starting to open for the day and I stooped to smell them. They were fragrant and beautiful. I breathed in the morning air, thinking about my husband. I missed him so and knew—I hoped—that he missed me too.

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice. "Lizzie? Lizzie, where are you going?" I turned and saw that Charlotte was calling me from the doorway.

"Charlotte," I gasped. "You were still asleep, so I thought I'd take a walk." I started to walk toward the door. "Why are awake? You were sound asleep."

"I'm not sure. I just started to wake up. I went to see if you were still asleep and you were gone. I was panicking until it came to me that you'd be out here. And I was correct."

I smiled. "You know me very well." Then I sighed. "Charlotte, I think I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. I miss Mr. Darcy too much, and I'm sure he misses me too. This is the longest I've been away from him since we were married. I just had the mail-carrier take a letter to him. I hope you understand."

"Of course I understand, Lizzie. Why wouldn't I? I would feel the same way if I were away from Mr. Collins for very long. Oh, Lizzie, even if you wanted to leave today, I wouldn't be angry."

I smiled. "Oh, Charlotte, thank you. I think you are right. I feel anxious to see my husband again. I think I may leave today if possible."

"I'll send for the carriage then once breakfast is over. Is that alright?" I nodded. "Come inside then, it's awfully chilly for the morning. I'll put on some tea. I don't think the housekeeper is awake quite yet."

"You allow your housekeeper to sleep later than you, Charlotte?"

"Nonsense, Lizzie. She's always up before me, but I'm never up this early." I laughed at my own question. She laughed as well.

The carriage was ready for me by lunchtime. I had my bag packed and was saying my goodbyes. "Oh, Charlotte, thank you for allowing me to stay longer than I had expected. You and your husband are very kind."

Mr. Collins smiled and bowed. "You are always welcome here, Mrs. Darcy."

Charlotte hugged me tight and said, "You are most welcome, Lizzie. I'll miss having you here."

"I pray that you will visit Pemberley and stay for a while. You have to return the visit sometime."

"Your prayers will soon be answered. I pray that you and your husband will visit when the baby is born."

"And your prayers will be answered." We both laughed like younger girls playing in a field. She hugged me again. Mr. Collins helped the footman with my bags and then helped me into the carriage. "Thank you once more, Mr. Collins."

"Of course. And we will be visiting soon, Lizzie. Do tell your husband hello for us." I nodded. He smiled and closed the carriage door.

As the carriage rolled away I waved through the window in the back and they waved back. I would miss spending time with my dear friend, but I told myself that we would see each other again. That was when I remembered I was going home to Mr. Darcy.

I thought about the man who came across as prideful and prejudiced to me and my entire family. I thought about how he had separated my sister and Mr. Bingley and how angry and confused I had been. I thought about how he had done such good things to make amends and eventually made me fall in love with him. My heart sped up with the thought of just seeing his face and hearing his voice say my name.

I stared out the window and watched the sky, the hills, and the trees all rush past me. I watched all the things that I had watched coming here to see Charlotte. The thought of leaving made me sad, but the thought of arriving home lessened the sadness.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**Chapter 5**

As my home at Pemeberley came into view, my heart sped up. I could just see, in my mind of course, my husband standing in the front of the estate waiting for me. I could just hear him saying, "I love you," like he always does. I could just feel his hand on mine as he would kiss my cheek when I'd walk up to him. As I thought about this, the estate was getting closer in view. I couldn't help but smile and it wouldn't go away. I've been away from his too long, I decided. There it was, my beautiful home.

He wasn't waiting for me, which disappointed me a little. However, I figured he hadn't received the letter I'd sent him this morning, but I didn't see why he couldn't have. I shrugged it off, thinking hardly anything of it. The footman helped me out of the carriage when we stopped and took my bag. "I can take them, sir," I told him, being the independent women I am.

"Yes, madam," he said, handing it to me. He tipped his hat to me and took the carriage to the back of the house.

I walked up, or rather ran up, the steps into the front room. I put my bag on the floor, for it made my arm ache. I took a deep breath and picked the bag up once more and continued through the house. I figured I'd place the bags into our room before looking for my husband. I'd hate to be out of breath when I saw him. And that's just what I did.

Thinking that it was Mr. Darcy, I decided to check the study where he is always writing his business letters. But he wasn't there. Shrugging, I decided to check the sitting room, where Georgiana usually plays the pianoforte for my husband and me. I hummed a recent tune she had played and remembered that she'd be here now. I started to anticipate seeing my sister-in-law as well as my husband. I did not hear the piano playing, so assumed that Georgiana must be in some other part of the house. The door was open just a little, so I thought someone may be in there. I listened closely and heard a male voice, Mr. Darcy's. But then I heard a female voice, one that I had not heard before. I thought that it may be an acquaintance that he might've made while I was away. I, as quietly as I could, peeked through the small opening the door made.

I saw my husband…

And I saw another person, and they were…dancing. They were dancing…to no music. I wondered to myself what was going on. I could barely see the girl's face, but I could tell she was enjoying dancing with my husband. Mr. Darcy and I hadn't been to ball since our marriage, and even then he only really danced with me. One time, though, he did dance with my mother to amuse me, and it was truly, very amusing. My mother sure didn't expect it. To see my husband dancing, to no music, with another girl was strange.

That's when I saw the girl's face. I couldn't quite make out the features, but I guessed that she was Lady Catherine's daughter! My husband was dancing with his cousin! I wondered why he was dancing with his cousin. And they both looked extremely happy from what I could see. There was a mirror in the room and I caught Mr. Darcy's eyes in it. He turned suddenly and stopped mid-step. I opened the door wide. "Lizzie," he said.

"What is happening?" I asked. I looked right into his eyes, which looked shocked. He was probably not expecting me just yet. He probably…

"I did not think you'd be home yet."

"I sent a letter this morning," I told him.

He looked confused. "I did not receive any letter, Lizzie."

Just then, the housekeeper walked in and went up to my husband. "Sir, this letter just came for you."

"Thank you," he said, taking the letter. He opened it and started to read. His face became red. "Lizzie, I…"

"Mr. Darcy, what is happening? Why are you dancing with your cousin?"

"My aunt had her come to keep me company. Georgiana went to stay at Rosings to visit our aunt."

"Of course," I said, biting my tongue from saying words I'd regret. I turned abruptly. I didn't want to know what was going on, but a little part of me did.

He walked quickly taking my arm. "Lizzie, please understand." I turned at the tug of my hand on my arm. I looked right up at him, for he was very much taller than me. "Lizzie."

"Do not call me Lizzie, Mr. Darcy. How could you do this to me?" I asked.

"I…"

I turned and shook his hand off of my arm. I walked out of the room and then ran out the door. I ran down the steps and onto the grass. I ran across the large yard, through the garden, and off the estate. I stopped suddenly to catch my breath. What had happened while I was gone? Had my husband found another woman to love while I was gone for a week or two? Was our love gone? Had I done something wrong? Was I overreacting? I couldn't think anymore and started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning

**Chapter 6**

I cried for a good long while, thinking about nothing in particular except the beautiful view of Mr. Darcy's estate. I walked around to the stable that housed the horses that my husband and I ride. I brushed them, which made me feel more at ease. I thought I'd be at ease to see my husband again, but who would've thought that it would all be ruined by his cousin. I tried to put it out of my mind, but somehow couldn't stop thinking about it all. A small part of me tried to tell the rest of me that I was thinking too much of the whole situation. Maybe she _had_ just been there to visit. I had been away probably longer than he had anticipated. How silly of me to send the letter when I was about to leave! I should've decided when I was to leave the Collins's in the first place and then write the letter. But he had said before that nobody would make him love me less. Why hadn't I asked Charlotte to come and visit _me_ instead of _her_? Was this all my fault? Then I started to become angry. I had done nothing wrong. It was he who had made the bad decision.

I stopped brushing the horses and sat on a bale of hale. I placed my chin in my hands, thinking about the time before I married the man, when I loathed him. He was unpleasant and my entire family thought so. But he had shown kindness to me and my family, which made me start to love him in the first place. Then the stable started to become dark as the day came closer to ending. I stood and watched the sun sink into the horizon, which was what Mr. Darcy and I would do on the balcony, and then we'd watch the stars. Oh, the times we had. Was it all going to end now? The sky looked as if it were on fire with all the colors that the sunset was making. My heart felt as if it were on fire as well with confusion and heartache.

Then the sun was gone, into the horizon. The sky was darker now and soon it would be black with a sprinkling of the stars. I thought about tea on the balcony and I wanted to do just that, but possibly without my husband. I did not want to talk to him, hear him, or even face him right now. I hoped that cousin was gone. She sure ought to be, dancing with him like that.

I shivered and decided against my better judgment to go back inside and sleep in a real bed. Not in our room, but a guest room, unless she'd not gone home and had invaded those too. I went inside anyway, clutching my shawl to myself and trying not to shiver as much. I did not want any sympathy from anyone at the moment. As I walked inside, I tried to avoid anyone's eyes, especially since I saw my husband standing there in the doorway of the study. I walked right past him without looking up, even though I saw him through the corner of my eye. He watched me pass him and just stood there without following me. I walked up the stairs and found the door to one of the guest rooms. I sighed with relief when it was empty. I pulled back the blankets and lied in bed. As soon as my head rested on the pillow, I was asleep.

I woke up to the rooster crowing out by the stable. The sun must have just risen. I sat up and stretched. I stood and walked to the mirror on the wall to fix my hair before going down to breakfast. I saw myself and made a little gasp. My eyes were red and puffy from crying so much yesterday. Then it all hit me again: my husband with another woman. My heart started to beat faster with anger and sadness. I caught myself however, from getting too worked up. I fixed my hair quickly. I needed to sneak into my room without Mr. Darcy noticing. I still did not want to see him or talk to him. Luckily, he was sleeping soundly, so I was able to sneak past him and grab a dress for me to change into. I walked back to the guest room and changed, leaving my old dress sitting on the bed. There was wash-bin and pitcher of water on the stand just under the mirror that I had not noticed so I poured the water into the bin and splashed some on my face, waking myself up. I dried my face on a towel right next to the bin. Sighing, I walked downstairs to see if breakfast was ready.

The smell of freshly baked bread filled the air and so did the smell of eggs and butter. I walked into the dining room and saw no food on the table. That was alright seeing as though the sun had just risen. I walked into the kitchen and saw a cook and two housemaids cooking breakfast. The cook saw me first. "Ah, madam, good morning to you. Breakfast will be ready in about a half hour."

"Good morning, sir," I replied. "I smell the breakfast cooking and it smells lovely. Always tastes better than it smells, though." I smiled.

"Why, thank you madam. It is always wonderful to receive a compliment from you."

I couldn't help but blush. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I decided to walk into the library to read for the half hour before dinner would be ready. I picked one that I had read many times and took it into the study. As I sat down in my chair by my small desk, I opened the book and started to read.

I took my eyes off the book for a brief second and noticed a letter on my desk addressed to me. It looked like my husband's script. I picked that up and put the book down, saving my page. I wanted to read it, but a part of me begged me not to. I went against myself and opened the letter and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7: A Visitor and Decision

**Chapter 7**

My eyes flew over the words quickly. I was barely reading, and I didn't want to read every word. The letter was short and seemed to be written so quickly that it was almost illegible. A little part of me wanted to tear the letter because I did not believe a word of it. I finished the letter and slammed it down on the table. I picked up my book and started to read.

However, I could not focus on the book. My mind kept drifting to the letter I had just read. Some of the words stuck to my mind and they repeated over and over again. I stood and left the book over the letter and walked back to the kitchen to see if breakfast was ready. Luckily it was ready so I sat in the dining room waiting for the plate. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy was at the table as well. He did not look up at me when I sat down. All he said to me was, "Good morning Elizabeth."

I replied, seeing as it was only polite. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy."

The plates came and we ate in silence. That was until he said to me, "The food is well prepared, is it not?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, the food is very good." I looked up at the cook who stood in the doorway watching us eat the meal he had prepared. "As I had said, it tastes better than it smells."

"Thank you, madam, you are too kind."

"She is indeed," Mr. Darcy said. His head was still down. "She is a wonderful woman, is she not? Intelligent, good humored, kind, beautiful."

My face grew hot with embarrassment and anger. Why would he say such things about me when it looked as if he'd say the same things to his cousin? I put down my fork and responded to his compliment. "It is unfortunate that I am not accomplished like your cousin."

This is when he looked up at me. His eyes were tired and weary and he had not shaved this morning. "You do not have to be accomplished. I..."

I cut him off. "You cannot say you love me, Mr. Darcy, when last night happened."

"But, Elizabeth, it is not what you believe."

"Is that true? Are you being truthful? Are you being truthful and loyal to me, Mr. Darcy?"

"Of course, Elizabeth. Nobody would take me away from you, you know that."

"You've told me that, but do you mean it?"

"I will always mean it until the day I die." His head fell and he didn't look at me again. I stood and the cook took my plate to clean. He bowed and I exited the room.

XxXxX

The rest of the day consisted of reading from my novel and wondering about Mr. Darcy. Was he telling the truth when he said that nobody would take him away from me? Or was he lying. The letter didn't say much. All it said was that nothing is ever as it seems and that he will always love me. All the letter had said was that nothing had happened. I wasn't sure what to think anymore, given what he had told me that morning.

I was suddenly struck out of my thoughts when the butler walked in. "Madam, a Mrs. Bingley is here for you."

Jane…here? "You may send her in, sir." He bowed and showed her in. It has been awhile since I had seen Jane and she looked even more beautiful than ever. "Mrs. Bingley!" I said, standing.

She walked over and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Lizzie, please call me Jane. I am your sister!"

"I know, Jane, I just love to call you that. You know, I am still smiling for you, Mrs. Bingley. Did you ever imagine that you would marry Mr. Bingley?"

"I had a feeling. But that is beside the point. My husband and I traveled here from Netherfield. I know it is a surprise and I hope that we are not disturbing you in any way."

"Oh, Jane, you are always welcome. You are my sister." She smiled her warm sisterly smile. "But, why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you and your husband. When we met him in the foyer, he looked so upset and weary. Mr. Bingley is in the dining room speaking to him and I thought I'd come and talk to you. Has something happened?" Her eyes grew upset.

I took a deep sigh. "I had gone to visit Mr. and Mrs. Collins, who are going to have a baby. I sent a letter the day of my departure, hoping I would be leaving the next day. I ended up leaving that day. When I arrived home, I found Mr. Darcy with his cousin…alone. They were dancing, Jane. And you know he only really dances with me. I didn't know what was going on. Right as I mentioned the letter I'd sent, he received it. Now I haven't spoken to him much, and he wrote me this letter. I don't know what to believe anymore." I handed her the letter and sat on my chair.

She opened the letter and read it slowly. "He was writing awfully fast, wasn't he? His script isn't as flawless as it usually is." She put the letter down onto the table and looked at me. "Lizzie, I don't see why he would do something so bad. He loves you, Lizzie. He always has. Don't you remember all he did to prove his love for you?" I nodded. "I think this wasn't his fault."

"You always see the good in others, Jane, which is one of the things I love about you. And I think you may be correct. You always are." She smiled.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." I nodded. "I will come with you if you would like." I nodded. I stood and hugged her again. We then walked together to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8: Epiphany

**Chapter 8**

Jane and I walked into the dining room and saw Mr. Bingley standing across from Mr. Darcy, who sat with his hands folded. Mr. Bingley, as always, looked distinguished with a hint of humor. "My friend, are you sure what you are telling me is true?"

Mr. Darcy spoke up. "Why would I lie to you, Charles?"

"That's true, that's true, Darcy." Then he noticed us. "Ah, ladies, here you are!"

"Hello, love," Jane said. "Hello, Mr. Darcy."

"Hello, Mrs. Bingley. It is wonderful to see you again!"

"I feel the same." She pushed me forward. "I think that you and your wife should talk about what has happened."

Mr. Darcy stood up, but did not walk toward me. "Before you say anything, Elizabeth, I must tell you again that nobody will ever take me away from you. I want you to know that I do and will love you."

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yes, I know this, but can you explain to me again what had happened and why your cousin was here?"

He nodded. "Of course. Georgiana came home and we received a letter from my aunt very soon after. It said that my cousin was visiting and that Georgiana was to stay with my aunt for a few days…or weeks. Anyway, I agreed to it because I had not seen my cousin for a while. When she came, Lady Catherine came with to get my sister. She said that my cousin could stay as long as she wanted. She also seemed extremely glad to see that you were not here, but with Charlotte. Everything else just happened, but I do not love her like I love you. She does not compare to you, Elizabeth." He paused.

Jane took advantage of the pause and said, "Mr. Darcy, did you say that Lady Catherine had her daughter stay here?"

"Yes."

"I thought I there was something peculiar. Lady Catherine, I think, planned this all when she learned that I was not with my husband."

My eyes widened, and so did my husband's. "Jane, that makes sense," I said. "Lady Catherine has always been angry about our marriage and trying to make me feel guilty. She has always been saying that someone of a higher class deserves Mr. Darcy. It is possible that she tried to make my husband fall for her daughter so he would forget all about me." I looked at my husband. Suddenly my heart sank. Does he still love me after all I'd said to him?

"Elizabeth, I think it may be time to visit Rosings, yes?" Jane asked. "We will not be coming with you, for this is a problem only you and your husband can figure out. Write to me soon and you shall visit Netherfield."

"Thank you Jane," I said, hugging her. When they finally left, I said, "Mr. Darcy, I want to apologize. If Lady Catherine is responsible for this mess, then I was wrong. How will I be able to make amends for my behavior?"

"You need not to make amends."

"Oh, but I do. I almost cost us our love. It was not right of me to accuse you of something when I did not know the truth. You tried to tell me the truth and I would not let you. Mr. Darcy, I am so very sorry." I frowned and looked down at the ground. I felt so guilty about what I'd said to him.

He walked over to me and lifted my chin so that I would look at him. "Elizabeth…I forgive you."

"That was a very quick forgiveness, Mr. Darcy," I said.

Then he said, "I forgive you, Mrs. Darcy." And then he kissed me. I knew we loved each other again.

XxXxX

Mr. Darcy and I rode the carriage to Rosings the next day without a letter saying we were coming. My anger at Lady Catherine was boiling inside of me, but my husband kept assuring me that it will all be alright in the end. "Lizzie, we will both interrogate my aunt, but I will not allow you to get ahead of yourself. Please do not yell." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and then looked out the carriage window. "I almost see Rosings from here."

My heart skipped a beat, but I was not sure why I was so nervous. When we arrived at Rosings, we were shown into the study were Lady Catherine was writing letters to various people. Her daughter sat near her, reading a book. The book looked familiar to me, and then I realized that I had read it before. "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, your ladyship," the butler said.

Lady Catherine's head shot up as we entered the study. "Oh, my nephew, what a pleasure!" she said hugging my husband. She took one look at me and said, "Mrs. Darcy."

"Hello, your ladyship," I said, trying not to grit my teeth. "I am very sorry we did not tell you before that we were coming. We thought we'd surprise you."

"I am surprised, indeed." She turned to her daughter. "Anne, come and say hello to your cousin." Reluctantly, she added, "and his wife."

Anne walked over and greeted us. She seemed a tad bit uncomfortable, though, when she greeted me. "Hello, Mrs. Darcy. It is pleasure to see you again."

I smiled reluctantly. My husband spoke up. "May we sit?" Lady Catherine nodded and gestured toward the chairs in the middle of the room. Once we were seated, Mr. Darcy spoke again. "I must ask you a question, my aunt." She nodded, waiting for the question. "Why did you have Anne stay with me and Georgiana stay with you when Elizabeth was away?" At that moment, I noticed that Lady Catherine was taken aback by the question. I sat back and waited for her response.


	9. Chapter 9: All Over

**Chapter 9**

"I do not understand what you are asking of me," she said. Her mouth was a thin line and that's all she said.

"Of course you do," I said sharply.

"Lizzie, please, I think it would be best if we let her come to the conclusion herself."

"Alright, my love." I looked at Lady Catherine out of the corner of my eye and watched her reaction when I called Mr. Darcy this. She did not look happy.

"Aunt, why did you do such a thing…while my wife was away?"

"Nephew, please. I did not do anything wrong." She sneered. "I think it was you who had done something wrong."

"My husband hasn't done a thing wrong! You almost cost us our marriage, your Ladyship! How could you do it, Lady Catherine? Why do you hate me so?"

Her mouth formed another line. I could see that she did not want to admit anything. I could tell that she knew she was caught. "I do not hate you. I despise you. I had planned that your husband would marry my daughter. I had it planned since they were born. And then you come into his life and steal his heart! You are not good enough for my nephew, Elizabeth."

"You shall call me Mrs. Darcy, because that is who I am, and who I shall always remain."

My husband spoke up. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I wanted you to see how wonderful my daughter is, and that you are meant to be with her instead of the one you did marry."

I looked over at Anne. She was hiding her face with her long hair. I could tell that she did not want to be in the room especially now. I could tell she was embarrassed. She stood very close to her mother, but seeing her body language—facing a little away from her and the fact that she seemed stiff—made me think that she was angry and losing the connection she seemed to always have with her mother. Mr. Darcy said, "I must tell you that I love Elizabeth." He turned to his cousin. "This is nothing against you, Anne, you must know, but I fell in love with Elizabeth, and I am still in love with her. That will never change."

"I do not take offense because I understand," Anne said, her voice soft and almost inaudible. "Every time my mother would say that you deserve me and not Elizabeth—which I always found strange because you do seem so in love—I would always become angry. I had an idea what my mother was getting at when she took Georgiana home and left me in Pemberley. I should have said something to her, but I didn't and I apologize. Please do not be angry with me, Elizabeth."

"I forgive you, Anne, and I am not angry with you." I turned to her mother. "However, I do feel anger towards you. You have no right to try to break us apart. I love him, and you will just have to understand that."

She heaved an irritated sigh. "You've both told me that many times before that you love each other. I still will never accept that someone of such high class would marry someone lower."

Mr. Darcy suddenly burst out, "She is not low class anymore! She is my wife and you will never break us apart again! We are not going to come back to Rosings to see you, nor are you going to come to Pemberley." Then his face softened. "Anne on the other hand is allowed to visit us whenever it seems fit." I nodded in agreement with my husband.

Lady Catherine pursed her lips. "Alright, if that is what you want, then fine. I will never accept your love, however."

Then all of a sudden, Mr. Darcy turned and walked out of the room without saying goodbye. I followed suit, hoping to leave with the same effect. It was all over. Love was between us once again and we never had to listen to Lady Catherine despise me any longer. Everything seemed right again.


	10. Chapter 10: Happiness Once Again

**Chapter 10**

As we left Rosings, Mr. Darcy was quiet. He just stared out the window at the passing fields. It was strange for me not to know what he was thinking. I placed my hand over his. "What is the matter, love?"

He turned to look at me. His eyes were a mix between happiness and weariness. "I am not sure. I wonder if I had done the right thing."

"It was probably for the best. She almost tore us apart. I think that you did the right thing."

"You are probably right, Lizzie, as always." Then, he smiled.

XxXxX

That night, we decided to watch the stars on the balcony, which we had not done in some time. The housekeeper made tea that sat out on the balcony as I walked out. "Tea, love?" he asked me. I nodded, smiling. He poured the tea into a cup and handed it to me. I sat next to him. "It's strange that the last time we sat out here was the night before you left for the Collins's."

"That's very true." I paused. "But I think that we should put this whole mess behind us and move forward."

"I agree entirely." He slowly wrapped his hand around mine and kissed it. "I love you, Mrs. Darcy." And then he kissed me. Sometimes, things happen unexpectedly, but on occasions, it brings people closer together. For Mr. Darcy and me, I felt that what happened showed us that defending our love will make it stronger. I love Mr. Darcy, my husband, my darling.


End file.
